Reedtail's Surprise
A broad, young cat dashed through a thick forset, her paws thudding heavily on the ground, fear swept off her pelt in heavy waves as she thundered through the brush. Thorns tore at her flank, and face, but she didn't care, she kept on going, the thought kept crossing her mind ~what if i'm too late!~ the thought of her entering the camp to find heaps of dead bodies chilled her to the bone, she flourished on, small twigs,and branches whipped her face, and she paddered on. She was low on breath, but adrenaline surged through her body, so she pushed on at the same pace. She dashed quickly through a hard turn, her paws skidding clumsily on the forest leafs, and she slipped slightly, but didnt slow her pace, then the faint sound of battle cries pounded to her ears, and the smell of windclan filled her senses, she was slightly relieved, but the relief was filled with worry again as the foul smell of riverclan hit her nose like a tornadoe, and the heavy stench of blood was so thick, it made her gag, she slid to a hault when she finially entered windclan camp, cats were lying, not moveing all around her, other were on their feet, slashing their claws against riverclan cats as more poured in from every side, invading her sacred home. A tall, skinny she cat was dahsing across the clearing, she was about twice the size of every other cat, but lacked muscle badly, and the smell of herbs poured off her pelt like water. She looked up at her, and called "runningwind!" then the cat skidded to a hault, and turned her gaze to her "reedtail! It's about time you've gotten here! Riverclan keeps comeimg in, I've got more wounded than I can count! And lockstar has already lost a life!" Reedtail was already gazeing across the camp, her mouth dropped open, and she sat,srunned at the sight of this bloody battle. "Th-there's so many!" She cried. "tell me something I dont know!" Runningwind exclaimed before dashing back off to mend injured cats. Reedtail looked up one of the guard hills to see orangeswallow at the top, slashclaw was next to him, and together, the two muscular toms swatted off four riverclan cats that pressured their sides. At the other guard hill, lockstar stood with smallwillow at his side, the two stood back-to back, slashing away riverclan cats that dared to come any closer. She looked at the nursery, that was on the side of one of the guard hills, to see mourningflower, and daisypop sitting, bristleing at riverclan warriors that got too close. Boachwit, and beetlenut were sprinting across the clearing in a battle crowd, followed by starfire, sunlark, dewwit, silverswarm, bluewing, and whiteshallow. She looked over to see a killing blow from Scorchflame, as he sent a limp riverclan warrior flying off the edge of frozenrock (highrock) with a dark gash in his throat. Reedtail dashed up next to scorchflame, and looked at him, wanting to talk, but unable to find words. "U-uh...wanna team up?" She barely managed to sputter. "Huh..its better than fighting alone" he meowed. She turned, and swept across the clearing, scorchflame at her flank, and together they ran up the slope, and gazed over, as another swarm of riverclan approached. Boachwit, and beetlenut's patrol was alined along the hill, waiting for the riverclan warriors to come. Reedtail shifted nervously, and glanced back down at the medecine cat den, and watched runningwind dashing around wildly, rainsong at her paws, both of whick had bundles of herbs in their mouths. Reedtail was worried for her sister,she had just been made a medecine cat, and her sleek body could never support a fight. ~rainsong will help her if she needs it...he may be a medecine cat, but he's not weak~ she flicked her attention back to the side of the hill when she heard the riverclan swarm getting closer, and she looked around to see lockstar at the lead, his mate, rivermist, standing tall beside him, at the edges, slashclaw, and bluewing stood. Slash, confidence, and strength pulesing through him, while bluewing sat, on the right side, shifting nervously. Reedtail looked at herself and noticed she was trembleing ~what if lockstar died today!? Or runningwind!~ grief swept over her face, and scorchflame, next to her, gave her a comforting lick on the shoulder. Then something hit reedtail like a ton of bricks "WHERE'S OAKHEART!?" she exclaimed out loud. She hadn't seen her mate since she had gotten back. She glanced around franticly at the line of warriors,then back down at the wounded,but the dead,and wounded were too far down for her to recognize. "Oakheart!" She called "oak-" she was cut off by the sound of battle cries. A large tom with a dark brown pelt slammed into her side, and she whiped around to face him, but right when she looked, he sent her rolling down the hill with a slash to the face, she dug her claws into the earth, and steadied herself, and looked back up to see the swarm of riverclan attacking her clanmates, she felt pelts brush next to her, and she looked over to find iceband, horsewire, and shrivelsun charging up the slope to help. Reedtail got back on her paws, and ran after them, she flung herself at the nearest riverclan warrior she saw, a small, fishy smelling she cat with a black pelt is who she found herself digging her claws into. Reedtail slashed at the she cats face,driving her back to the far side of the guard hill, then, she glanced over the cats shoulder to make sure she was close enough, and smacked onto her back, and used both her hind legs to kick the she cat backwards about 3 feet, the she cat slid backwards, clawwing franticaly at the earth, trying to get a hold, but the slippery mudd only gave way, and the she cat slid off the edge into a 60ft drop into the rivershore, where her limp body lied on sharp, jagged rocks that had clearly snapped the cats neck. Reedtail whiped around, faceing the battle. once more until she saw the most horrable sight. Another wave of riverclan was comeing in to help the second. She sat,stunned, and shook her head,and gave a warning yowl to her clan. She saw the gazes of her clanmates darken with doubt when they saw the next wave comeing, she saw their tails droop, and their faces hit with grief, and fear, then reed gave another yowl for them to concentrate, for riverclan was advanceing. Reedtail heard tiny mewls comeing from the nursery, and the sound of mourningflower yowling in pain. She raced down the hill where mourningflower layed limp, four mewling kits surrounded her,and one dead one. Daisypop stood over the kit, grieving, and a riverclan warrior stood, ready to take another life of a kit, paw raised, and claws extended. Reedtail slammed him over, and slashed rapidly at his face "how dare you kill kits and queens!" She hissed furiously over him, then she slashed one of his eyes, damaging it beyond repair, then she slashed open his chest. He wriggled in pain, and suprise,then reedtail sunk her fangs deep into his throat, and releaced, ripping the arterie, leaving him, wriggleing, a huge puddle of blood surrounding him as he frantically put his paw to his neck, but more,and more blood continued to gush out of his neck, then suddenly his vibrateing body gave away, and his eyes rolled back, and the cat went limp. Reedtail turned around, back to the fighting cats, when she caut sight of rainsong, fighting a large riverclan tom, who stood, grinning over him, then two fighting cats flared in front of reedtail, and she lost sight of rainsong, and when the fightig cats tumbled on, she saw the large tom with his huge mouth, gripping rainsong by the neck, and the tom releaced, and rain didn't move, his lifeless body layed limp, his paws over his face, and his legs twisted over eachother. Reedtail began to rush at the tom, but she was cut off as slashclaw dove onto him, quick as a fox, he flew the tom over,snapping his neck before he even hit the ground. Slash stood for a moment,then looked over at reedtail, nodded,then charged back up the hill into battle. Reedtail looked up to see the riverclan cats pushing windclan deeper into camp, as they scattered from the sides, giveing them no choice but to back up. She saw a group of windclan cats, lockstar, beakonlight, badgerfang, beetlenut, starfire, waterbug, and rakeburn all slipping out, to go out, and attack riverclan from behind, leaving whiteshallow, slashclaw,scorchflame, orangeswallow, smallwillow, daisypop, dawnfire, razorfang, buzardscar, bleachsting, sunsweep, boachwit, and sunlark to fight in camp, well that's all the cats reedtail could see. Reedtail saw a large riverclan she cat dash by her, but reedtail sprang out, clamping her claws onto the cats haunches like a lion on a zebra, before she could run too far. She sank her fangs into the cats back until she heard the she cat cry in agony, then whip around,snapping wildly at reedtail. She sunk her teeth in deeper,and curled herself in, and used her hind legs to slash the cats stomack, sending blood splattering everywhere. The cat finially managed to buck reed off, and slashed her muzzle. Then, reed slid under the cat, and used both hind,and front paws, to repeatedly slash open the she cats belly until the cat froze from blood loss,and reed could feel flesh beaing dumped out of the wound, and the cat went limp, landing heavily on reedtail. She pushed the dead cat off, and layed for a moment,dazed, then suddenly, a warm, familiar scent flooded her, waves of grief and worry pouring off of it, reedtail opened her eyes to see oakheart, looking at her, grief covering his eyes, then suddenly suprise "great starclan! Reed! I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed, then grabbed her by the scruff, and helped her up. "Humph, not yet" she said. Oakheart, gave her a loveing lick on the ear before disapearing back into battle. She looked around, to see scorchflame, standing over a huge riverclan tom, just as big as him, scorchflame was gripping the toms neck, and the tom was slashing scorch's flank wildly, then suddenly he stopped, and began to tremble, then vibrate, then...he went limp, and scorch releaced the dead riverclan tom, and whiped around, running back into battle. Then she began wondering if the patrol needed help, so she slipped around back to see lockstar, riverlark, beakonlight, beetlenut, and the others crowded around lockstar, where he stood, wading In the river, face to face with mellowstar, leader of riverclan. "End this now mellow, or pay the consequences". Lock said in a stern tone. Mellow flinched "riverclan, attack!" And five riverclan warriors sprang out of the river like fish, grabbing lock by the neck. Reed charged out, and flung one of the cats off, and grabbed it by the back of the neck, the other windclan warriors helping lockstar, and they disapeared behind reedtails back, while reed, the riverclan cat still in jaws,slammed the cat against the cliff, and shoved it down onto the sharpest rock, and watched its eyes go from brown, to dead,blue, and she dropped the body, and when she looked back around, the river was full with blood, and bluewing, beetlenut, horsewire, beakonlight and starfire layed, limp in the water, the five riverclan warriors dead as well, badgerfang, and waterlark were looking at lock in shock. then she looked to lock, who stood, slouched from exhaustion, and a blank expression on his face,then she noticed blood was covering his mouth, and drenched his chest, then she looked at his paws to see a lifeless body floating in the water,it was mellowstar. Lock began to speak, his expression not changeing, and he didnt move "tell the clan...the battle is over..." Category:Fanfictions